Speed Demon
'''Speed Demon is a character that appeared in Season 3 episode 6''' Race with the Demon. History Season 3 The Croaking: A car can be seen driving over a broken container of Mutagen Ooze thus giving birth to the Speed Demon. In Race with the Demon it pursues Donatello, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones in the Party Wagon and tries to run them off the road. News of the Demon Racer's vehicle causing trouble on the road reaches the local news. In order to get even with the Speed Demon, Casey and Donatello construct a racing vehicle to get even with the driver. Casey later encounters the Speed Demon's vehicle where he finds that Speed Demon is a mutant. When Speed Demon plans to run an old lady and her vehicle off the road, Casey repelled the Speed Demon just as the Ninja Turtles catch up. Michelangelo found Mutagen on the road that leaked from the Speed Demon as Donatello claims a sample of it. While piloting the new car (which was made from parts of Kraang technology) with Dr. Cluckingsworth, Casey works to take down Speed Demon where he uses a smokescreen to slow it down. Donatello removed the driver from the car where he returns to normal. Donatello learns too late that the car is the actual mutant as Speed Demon possesses him. In order to get Donatello out of Speed Demon, Casey ends up in a race to Dead Man's Curb for the fate of Donatello. With help from Dr. Cluckingsworth, Casey frees Donatello from Speed Demon as Speed Demon starts to attack them. The other Ninja Turtles arrive and run Speed Demon off the road. Before exploding while falling off the cliff, Speed Demon vows to return. Eyes of the Chimera: Speed Demon is seen briefly causing The Chimera to mutate due to his large, mutagenic, explosion. Powers Being Mutant Car have him special powers to come to life. *'Speed:' He is very fast and able to keep up with Casey new upgraded car. *'Body Possession:' He was able to take over and possess Donnie and the unknown driver it can also drain mutagen as it used this to upgrade it's appearance. *'Communcation and Intelligence:' He able to speak very well and his intellect is good compare to humans. *'Endurance and Stamina:' He can take hits from other cars but showing not too munch in pain. He can travel very long distance because of the mutagen gave unable to refill gas. Production CHI concept of .jpg|CGI model of Donatello possessed by Speed Demon. Artwork of Speed Demon..jpg|Artwork of Speed Demon in the making. Trivia *The Speed Demon Donnie highly resembles Rat Fink and other characters created by Ed Roth. *The evil car is similar to a movie called Christine. A 1983 movie about how a 1958 Plymouth Fury comes to life, and kills people. Gallery Tumblr nvs4t2pbcI1ug9tv6o1 1280.png Tumblr numzpf1Qfp1ug9tv6o1 1280.png Tumblr nuu1harzgW1ug9tv6o1 1280.png Tumblr nuzxstsZah1ug9tv6o1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Deceased characters Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Guys Category:Vehicles Category:Land vehicles Category:Mutants of the woods Category:Kraang's enemies